1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infrared spectroscopy and more specifically a system by which infrared lasers, including QCLs, may be used to measure liquid samples, and provides significant advantages in terms of signal-to-noise ratio in measuring chemical composition of these liquids; as well as resulting in a system that is very stable in the face of laser or other optical train changes.
2. Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.